Snow Cat
The Snow Cat is a G.I. Joe vehicle from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. The Snow Cat EB-884 is not the most electronically advanced vehicle in the G.I. Joe arsenal. In fact, it relies on its fire-resistant fiberglass chassis, ordnance-resistant armored body, and a modified turbo-injected diesel truck engine to get it through its mission. That's it. However, what this oversnow vehicle (OSV) lacks in high-tech gadgetry, it more than makes up for in dependability. After all, less electronics means fewer glitches during dangerous, sub-zero whiteouts. Features Maneuvering this 57-ton half-track is akin to driving a small truck. The Snow Cat is powered by a 9 L, 680 hp Isuza 6-cylinder water-cooled direct ignition engine. It can reach up to 50 mph on a cross-country track (level grade) and has a range of up to 200 mi when fully loaded. The transaxle assembly has a rear mid-engine transversely mounted (RMR-T) layout and connects to the continuous tracks and transmission. The 2 front high-grip, off-road M+S tires have superior traction for steering in mud and snow, and the fenders are lined with M+S deflectors. The double 2-wheel titanium-belted tracks at the rear carry most of the load. The front cab is thermal insulated and accommodates a crew of two (driver/gunner + passenger), three if need be, in EF-3 high-back competition seats. The bulletproof canopy has an ejection mechanism, internal heating element, heavy-duty dual-blade arctic wipers, and super heavy-duty defrosters. Six platforms around the vehicle (lateral stirrups, track sills, and rear apron) can transport 8 standing troopers. The tailgate lowers to reveal a storage compartment that stows a first aid kit, E-tools, and thermal suits. The cab's control panels mostly connect to the missile-firing and long-range guidance systems, heating system, long-range radio transmitter, infrared and white-light headlights and xenon spotlights, and not much else. Should the Cat break down, the spotlights can be powered independently by an auxiliary generator and used as rescue beacons. The Snow Cat's primary armament consists of 4 wire-guided Shockwave HE-27 250 lb missiles fired from a 4-stage missile launcher mounted at the rear and twin low-pressure, high-speed Avalanche heat-seeking GGMs mounted onto skis. These ski-missiles travel at 100 mph and can be triggered by proximity fuses. The hydraulically-powered launcher mount elevates 45° and rotates through 360°. Fiction Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity .]] Write up Toys Toy editions * A Real American Hero (1985) :The Snow Cat was sold as part of the vehicle set of the 1985 line of A Real American Hero toys. It included a Frostbite action figure. :Blueprint from Yojoe.com * Spy Troops (2003) :The same Snow Cat mold is reused for a re-release in 2003 as part of the Spy Troops toy series. It included a new version of the Frostbite action figure. :Blueprint 1, Blueprint 2 from YoJoe.com Re-uses/re-makes * Tiger Force (1988) :The Snow Cat was repackaged as the Tiger Cat for the Tiger Force line. Repainted yellow with green tiger stripes and the missiles and torpedoes painted red. It is also sold with a Frostbite action figure. Trivia *The Snow Cat is used in the Transformers Energon franchise as the vehicle mode of the eponymous Decepticon. External links * YoJoe.com page References Write up Category:G.I. Joe vehicles